<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a baby on the boiling isles by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381784">a baby on the boiling isles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of the Owl House 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Owl house, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda finds a human baby in the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of the Owl House 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a baby on the boiling isles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eda had never seen herself as a maternal person, far from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, she thought children were weird and slightly disgusting, and would never in her wildest dreams get some of her own. She prefered to be free and to live her life like she wanted to without having the huge responsibility of taking care of a living and breathing being that she would eventually raise the wrong way no matter how hard she tried. She didn’t want to make some unlucky kid live with her as a mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was fine without children, seeing that as the way she would spend her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she found that human baby in the middle of the woods for no reason. Not by her portal, and not near the portal in the human realm, but she found the human baby in one of the forests of the Boiling Isles. The only thing the baby had was a blanket around her, and a necklace with the name “Luz” engraved into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So without knowing what to do, Eda took the baby and carried it to the owl house, making sure to hold it as far away from her body as possible as she hated the constant crying of the little thing. But soon, the crying had become too much, and she actually rocked the baby, doing the best to keep her calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after that, she brewed some baby formula as she realized that this Luz baby was getting hungry, and she didn’t want to be stuck with more crying. Yes, she was an annoying little thing, but for some reason, that… grew on Eda in a way she couldn’t explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her original plan had been to hand her over to the orphanage, but after thinking about it for a while, she abandoned the entire idea. First of all, she was a human and a human in an orphanage on the isles might not be the best idea. And for the second, after already having been stuck with the baby for a while, she didn’t want to let her go anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too tiny, warm and cuddly and reminded Eda so much of herself in some way she couldn’t put into words, even if they were different species. Luz made her happy in a way she hadn’t been able to  in a long time, even if she knew a baby would take a lot of responsibility she probably didn’t have. She knew it would be a lot of crying, sleepless nights and tantrums for many years to come, but in a way, she was actually okay with that as she held her in her arms, giving her a little smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked at her with her big brown eyes, a soft glare that managed to melt Eda’s heart (even if she wouldn’t admit that out loud).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a little rascal?” she asked the baby, looking over at the fridge, ready to get some formula in case she would start to cry again. “How would you say about living with me, little Luz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz, being a baby, didn’t answer, but that didn’t matter to Eda as she happily held her new family member and daughter closer than before, having accepted the duty of motherhood for this little baby she barely knew.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>